Chaos Chronicles II: Universal Binds
by ChaosFire0987
Summary: after Rage's arch enemies form a team of evil beings from across the multiverse Rage with his friends must travel to each world make new allies, and enemies to stop Christain's ultimate plans and save all of existence! OC centered! rated T for now
1. Chapter 1

**Well I decided to scrap Chaos Chronicles II and remake it into a crossover instead. I plan to have the following universes Sonic, Kingdom Hearts, MLP:FiM, Elder Scrolls and Final Fantasy. I will take OC's for all worlds mentioned but unless I decide to add Dr. Who unless you submit your OC before the chapter with that world is done chances are you will not see them unless it is returned to in a future chapter.**

_Chaos Chronicles II: universal binds_

_Chapter I: Darkness Unites_

Our story begins in Rage's small house in Angel Island on a mild summer day. Birds were singing to the mornings welcome from the sun and Rage was just walking out of his house to meet Tikal and Knuckles like he does every day he is not on some crazy long adventure to stop one of the many enemies he has made. Rages dark grey jacket flew in the wind a bit and his red stripes that connected to a buckle were waving like an ocean the black R on his dark green shirt distorted from the wind as well.

Rage walks up the large flight of marble stairs to meet with the two former guardians of chaos. The two were chatting amongst each other before Knuckles point out Rage approaching them and they turn to dace him.

"So what do we have going on today?" Rage asks the two

"Nothing but beautiful weather and a nice breeze with the scent of roses." Tikal sighs in comfort

"Oh…" Rage Sighs after walking over and plopping down in the nearby grass "I hate to admit it but I miss fighting Christain or Mephilies… the past few years have become way boring up here…" Rage looks longingly into the sky

"You get used to it…" Knuckles reassures Rage sitting next to him.

"I don't doubt that but sometimes I just get to wondering, what if Christain and Mephilies somehow escape the Time Void? What would they have gained in there?" Rage sighs sitting up, the his eyes widen in curiosity

"What's wrong Rage?" Tikal asks the crimson red hedgehog who just looks to the sky

"That…" he growls in anger, there in the midst of the sky was Rage's two arch enemies as well as some other popular faces he had seen in places, Rage saw Ansem from Sora's journey through the Disney worlds. The alter ego of one of the princesses of Equestria Sonic had told him about, Nightmare moon and atop of that was faces he had never seen. "Christain, Mephelies how did you?" Rage was astonished

"Save your breath little red riding hood… that Time Void you stuck us in let us make a few new allies with similar interests…" Christian interrupts Rage's question

"To kill me and take the Chaos Emeralds?" Rage taunts

"NO! To take control of our worlds and let every last bit of light be darkened into the deepest depths of the darkness." Mephilies yells defensively

"I can't let you do that you know!" Rage yells his weapon appearing in his hand.

"And that is why Ansem will take care of you…" Christain smirks looking at the tall sliver haired Nobody whos Eternal Blades come out from his jacket sleeves and he charges for Rage for battle.

Rage dodges the strike and counters with a blizzard spell freezing Ansem. Rage was ready to deal the final blow when Xemnas was gone with the rest of the small group Christain and Mephilies made.

"Now what do we do?" Tikal asks looking at Rage

"Tails and Icezers lab they can help!" Rage exclaims before grabbing the emeralds and running off to the two engineers shared lab to get some information. Rage enters and Tails greets him and asks what was going on,

"Tails I need you to build me a vehicle that can travel through the multiverse and time and quick!" Rage blurts out. Tails was silent for a minute before handing Rage a small cube

"Lucky for you I have one more mobile cube version of it here!" Tails throws it up in the air and it changes to a large Corvette like car with all kinds of buttons and screens. Rage puts it into the power source to link It up.

"Rage it may be a while before the car is at full fueling speed. I will call you back when its ready. Tails say as Rage walks out to see his brother waiting for him

"Rage quick! A small town is under attack!" Icezer yells running the crimson hedgehog to the town being attacked by a dragon.

"Holy…..shit…." Rage gasps

**To be continued!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meet Destruction

_Last time Rage discovered his mortal foe Christain the Dark had escaped the Time Void and brought some others with him as new members of the Dark Legion. We left off with Rage arriving in a small town under siege by a large dragon..._

"A dragon?" Rage chuckles "Easy..." Rage darts to the roof of a building and yells at the thing "Hay scaly!" the dragon looked at Rage with a glare "How about you leave the people alone and take me on instead?" Rage yells. The dragon said something in a language most could not understand but thanks to Rage's connection with the multiverse due to the Chaos Emeralds he heard it in English.

"You think you have a chance puny hedgehog?" he mocks before Rage summons his sword giving a 'try me' kind of look. The dragon dashed for Rage and blew fire at him. Rage using his advanced speed and reflexes was able to spin dash under the dragon and strike him with a Chao Lance right in the heart. This caused the dragon to fall right away with Rage barely making it out from under the large beast.

"And that is how you kill a dragon!" he smirks when he finds Axel making his way over.

"Rage do I have some news for you!" he says "I think you will find it interesting." Axel pulls out a poster for a new series on a TV network. It was titled 'Chaos Chronicles of Rage the Hedgehog'. "I was talking with Icezer and he told me about your adventure about 6 years back and it was so well when I went back to the studio I work at as a animator when the board requested ideas I threw this up and they are airing a comercial tonight. I was told that if I get more Ideas if this is successful then a second one would be in order.

" this is great! What time will it be on?" Rage asks Axel who points to the poster's lower right corner that read 'Special Preview at 7:00 PM only on The Animation Network's Anime, toon series block'

"Well we can watch it when I have a chance to get back to my lab. Tails wants to build a car for me transport around in... but it fits 4 people... I will just add a Multiversal Wormhole generator and Flux Capacitor to my Chaos Freedom MK III" Rage chuckles "I can have the 16'' holoscreen on that channel." Rage picks up his weapon and walks in the direction of Westolpilis City.

"Rage can't we go now?" Axel asks not wanting to walk,

"We will after I hit my Outpost with GUN. I have a component for my wrist device for Multiple universes that is programmed to update itself when in a new universe it cannot identify. It will also keep log of certain people by request." Rage says.

The two reach the outpost and Rage quickly retrieves the small chip and installs it. The screen says "OS Attatchent: Multiverse Log Ver. 5.3.66 Installed" Rage then uses Chaos Control to war Axel and himself to his main Lab in Westside City where his brothers were.

[Rage's Lab 6:55 PM]

Rage was in the cockpit of his Air Fortress adding the programming needed for his new components. He jumps out of the cockpit with a sigh before announcing it was finished.

"Perfect the preview is about to start c'mon!" Axel yells to Rage who jumps on the couch between Icezer and Axel.

Emeral walked onto the screen and took a seat in the chair used in the showings as they had done on the channel for years. "Allright now that we are in the new season for shows fans here is out new line up. We have new Episodes of Dragon Ball GT, Bleach, and Black Butler. Alsoadding into the line up includes, Full Metal Alchemist and FMA: Brotherhood.

But hold on to your seats for we have a new series exclusive to this channel. The Idea was by one of our Animation staff Axel the Wolf. You may know him from his help with The Sonic X series from a few years ago. And tonight we have a sneak preview of the new show Chaos Chronicles of Rage the Hedgehog." Emeral presses a button to activate the screen...

(A/N I will present the following in Italics and as a visual of how it would have appeared including the BGM used)

_[Intro theme for Sonic Adventure begins]_

_A picture of a peaceful small vlillage with children playing and adults chatting calmly fades onto the screen "Welcome toMobius a peaceful planet... home to the legendary Chaos Emeralds. But when a dark power flows from the Shadowy world of Dark Mobius the world is threatened by the evil Christain the Dark" An image of Christain laughing maniacally apears from a scren flash surrounded by dark purple flames representing his dark powers... "Christain plans to use his dark powers to enslave Mobius and use the Chaos Emeralds to help him. His dark force is of no match... no one could stop him... but there is one hedgehog who will stand as the light in the darkness. His name is Rage the Hedgehog the Guardian of the Chaos Emeralds._

_An Image of Rage leaping from a floating island down to a field across from Christain appears as themusci begins to intensify. And the screens begins flashing images of drawn events Rage mentioned in his Log books. An Image of Rage defeating Nazo flashed to Rage in a sword duel against Darkness the Hedgehog. Scence Rage yelling or taunting Christain. All while the narrator continued his dialog "Rage will be forced to travel across both Light and Dark Mobius in pursuit of the evil ruler in order to defeat him" And Image of Rage in a duel against Christain replaces the last image with a light flash. Soon Rage gets struck to his knees. "Only with The Seven Chaos Emeralds he protects can Rage stop his foe..." An Image of Rage surounded by the Chaos Emeralds with his eyes closed as the vocals begin. Slowly the large image fades while the emeralds begin spinning and smaller images of other scenes appear on screen with the emeralds slowly speeding up and the camera zooming out to show that they were closing in on Rage. As the line "close my eyes and feel the burn" plays Rage's eyes shoot open and the Emeralds fly out for a second and as the line "Open your Heart It's gonna be alright" they shoot into him and he the scene shows Rage's Ultima Chaos form as the final "Open Your Heart!" plays and the guitar does the echo efect three lines of the title card outline come on screen. When the music ends in perfect sync the card reveals the the words "Chaos Chronicles: of Rage the Hedgehog." and that fades to another quote stating "To overcome darkness there must be a light"_

the screen fades back to Emeral who looked at the screen "And that is your sneak preview! The first Episode titled Meet Christain will air tonight at midnight!" he says before continuing "Remember to leave your opinions on our website under the show tab "Chaos Chronicles: of Rage the Hedgehog! And with that Let us being our line up with a new episode of Bleach." Emeral says as he switches it to Bleach and Xage turns off the TV.

"Wow Axel you did great with that!" Icezer says giving him a high five. "I bet it will be just as epic as the quest its self!"

"You really think so?" Axel asks and Icezer responds with a hard nod yes.

"Guys enough Chat if you want to help me get in! The jet is ready to fly for The Disny Universe!" Rage says in the pilot seat of the Chaos Freedom MK III. The three others leap in and they take off.

**TBC**

**Next Time: Enter the Keyblade**


	3. Enter the Keyblade, Chaos meets Alchemy

Chapter III: Enter the Keyblade

Rage, Xage, Icezer and Axel exit the Dimensional wormhole in Traverse Town where they jump out. Rage was transformed into a human form. He had medium pale skin and fire red hair. His clothing was the exact same then his mobian version. The four walk into the second district where they were several heartless appear. The four kill them with easy and then are met by a green hedgehog.

"Well, well, well long time no see Rage." he says putting his keyblades away.

"Kurai how you doing?" Rage asks the green hedgehog,

"Not much, I must ask what you are doing here with the Organization around I think you might be better somewhere else. If they find out about the Emeralds then who know what they will do!" Kurai says

"Well if you say so." Rage says signaling his three buddies to follow. As they reach the jet Icezer speaks up

"Hay I got a hit on movement from Ansem and Xemnas in an unkown place," He says "Christain might be there to!"

"Well lets go!" Rage says as he reprograms the course and they are flung to the location Icezer inputted in the console. As they arrive Rage checks the time on his watch and it read "Alchemy Time 15:02"

"What the hell is this place?" Xage says "Another strict human world?"

"Must be... what do we do?" Axel asks rubbing his chin.

"You guys head back to Mobius to see on Eggmans whearabouts I will take care of things here. It will keep our profile low." Rage says jumping out of the jet "I am the only one with a human form after all."

"if you're sure then we will keep the jet open. Just warp to it when your finished." Xage says taking the wheel and leaving. Rage begins walking down the street of the small town. Rage entered a small tunnel but stopped before he almost stepped on a stopwatch like thing. Rage picks it up and reads an inscription on the back aloud to himself "State Alchemist Certification: Full Metal... what the hell does-" Rage was cutoff by a young mans voice.

"Hay that belongs to me!" he says "Hand it over!" Rage looks at the boy and the armor suit next to him.

Rage stands up and hands it to the armor "Calm down it's not like I'd need it anyway and please keep an eye on the smallfry here."

"Hay! Who are you calling small!" the blond haired guy yells charging for Rage. Rage just disapears as he would have impacted with the young man. His eyes grew in surprise when Rage did this.

"Look pal I didn't mean to offend you. I'm not looking for a fight, I have more important business to attend to. Have you by any chance seen a silver haired male in a long black coat?" Rage asks the boy

"You mean the man working with Scar?" The armor speaks

Rage looks at the armor "yeah I have a bit of a bone to pick with him."

"Well good luck finding them." the boy says sternly "Not like you have a chance..."

"Edward!" the armor says "What makes you think that?"

"When all he has is teleportation alchemy? What chance does he have?" he chuckles

"Um excuse me but Alchemy? That was magic." Rage says "now I must go." Rage walks off leaving the two in the small tunnel. Rage leaves and heads back to the streets.

After a few minutes a large explosion was heard from the same tunnel he met the two people. Rage felt a dark force and ran to see what was up. When he reaches the opening it was collapsed and he was stuck. "Well I guess its time to make a grand entrance huh?" Rage chuckles forming a large flame on his hand before punching the debris to dust. Inside both the two he met earlier and a tall man with glasses and a scar were inside. The blond kid looked to be battling the guy with a scar and was about to lose. Rage heard something about gods will from the scar guy before he saw the dust clear.

"Leave them alone." Rage growls "Or else..." the blond kid looks at Rage in surprise

"Who are you? You're not an Alchemist are you?" Scar asks

"Hay it doesn't matter what does matter is I am here to help them." Rage extends his hand and materializes his weapon out of thin air causing both of them to look surprised.

"Today is a good day..." Scar says with a smile pushing the kid aside and the armor yells "Ed!" as it runs for him. Scar approaches Rage who stood ready. "I am here to bring the will of god to all humanity and you are not going to be some kind of hero!" he yells raising his right arm and shooting a thing of energy at Rage. Rage dodged it a great speed

"I am no hero my name is Rage." Rage grunts as he stood up "Take this! Flare Dash!" Rage yells catching fire and dashing at the man with great speed. However the man grabbed Rage by the head and looked him dead in the eye

"Your skills are impressive but you life is at an end!" he smiles "Pathetic..."

"Chaos Snap!" Rage yells and he sends the man off in a small burst of energy. Then Rage summons the Chaos Emeralds. "Well I guess it's fun time then huh?" He chuckles as they spin

"are those Philosopher Stones?!" Ed asks "No they cant be they are made of some kind of energy."

"Gah what kind of witchcraft is this?!" Scar exclaims as the emeralds spin around Rage until he turns golden

"Now then!" Super Rage chukles in a small echoing voice "I think play time is over... goodbye..." Rage leaps back and charges a large amount of Chaos Power before yelling "Hyper Chaos Blast!" with that a large red dome of energy sends Scar flying off.

After a few minutes Ed stands up and says something "Thank you for saving me and Al. I am Edward the Full Metal Alchemist. Who are you exactly?"

"My name is Rage, I am the guardian of Chaos... a power forged by gods." Rage says powering down. "So wheres the other guy though?" Rage asks the two who both shrug in response

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4: Souls

Chapter 4: Souls

Rage was walking down a small path in the town with Ed and Al behind him. They chose to follow him as he explained what was happening "So who is this Dark Legion guy?" Ed asks

"Not who... what." Rage says "I don't know all that much about the Dark Legion but I know when Christain gets into something it isn't a good thing." Rage says

"This Christain guys sounds like trouble." Al says

"Trust me he is." Rage sighs "Well... it looks like it is time for me to move on."

"Huh what do ya mean?!" Ed asks

"The energy I sensed... it's gone... moved to another world which is strange for a spirit energy." Rage says "It was nice meeting you two but I must go good luck on this Scar guy."

"yeah thanks..." Ed says "Good luck to you Rage." he says

"You will come back and visit right?" Al asks

"We'll see what I can do." Rage says as his Chaos Emerald glows "Goodbye." he says warping away

[?~ With Christain]

"Now these Hollows are they going to help us well?" Christain asks

"Yes from what I was told..." Xemnas says

"Well the master will be pleased." Christain says

**Location: Unknown**

**World Type: Human**

**Time: 14:21**

Rage wakes up from the transport and a strange feeling rushed through him. "Well another human world." he says tightening his gloves "So I guess this is my human form in all worlds. But this energy... it's very spiritual..." Rage looks around and sees only a small girl. "Maybe she can tell me where I am." he says walking over to her "Excuse me miss?" Rage asks and she looks up "Where am I?"

"Why this is Japan." the girl says "But how can you see me no one else but this other young man can see me since... my death."

"So you're a spirit." Rage says and she nods "Well I can see spirits it is one of my many gifts..." Rage feels a strange energy much like the girls but... more emotional...

"Who are you mister?" the girl asks

"Oh me? I am Rage." Rage says with a smile as a large monster with a mask breaks through a building. "What the hell?!" Rage yells looking at the thing "What is that?" he and the girl turn to run and Rage keeps his speed down to keep with the girl as the monster chases them.

Soon the monster grabs the girl "HELP ME!" she screams

"No!" Rage gasps and then he summons the Blade of Chaos which appears in a mixture of fire and light energy. "Leave her alone!" he yells leaping for the monster and slicing the arm of it off and the girl is dropped but Rage catches her.

[nearby]

A red haired man and a girl both in black clothing were closing in on where Rage was as they see Rage cut his arm off. "Whoa did you see that?"" the man asks "Is he a Soul Reaper?"

"No... he doesn't have the clothing of one... but he can still see the hollow and the girl much like you could..." the girl says "Come on," the two then speed up

"Hay ugly!" Rage yells "If you want this girl you have to get through me!" the monster screeches at Rage who smiles as it charges "You want it you got it!" he chuckles leaping for it as the two strangers arrive

"Kid don't!" the boy yells and Rage turns a second to see the two before he is grabbed by the Hollow

"Gee thanks!" Rage yells "you took me off guard!"

"You can't kill that thing it's too strong!" the man yells

"Watch me!" Rage says closing his eyes and he beams with energy as a flare forms around him harming the Hollow

"That energy... it's stronger then anything I have ever seen!" the girl says

"You damn thing thinking you can do what ever you damn well please! Well not with me around!" Rage yells leaping for it head on.

"NO!" both the people gasp as the Hollow nearly grabs Rage but before he could Rage fades from sight making all of them look confused as Rage flashes into view in the air behind the Hollow.

"You're done!" Rage yells as he cuts the head of the Hollow clean off. Once it disappears Rage sees the two and he walks up to them blade in hand.

"Who...are you?" the girl asks "How could you see that Hollow?"

"See that Hollow?" Rage asks "I though it was just a powerful spirit... but I can see spirits it's just something I can do. Now in response my name is Rage." Rage bows in greeting "now what are you two doing?"

"We are Soul Reapers I am Ichago and this is Rukia." the man says

"You are no ordinary human... you have too much power and your spiritual energy and pressure is way too high... just what are you?" Rukia asks

"The last remaining Chaos Guardian." Rage says "I presume you know what we are being a Soul Reaper?"

"No." Ichago says

"I have heard of your type but I am no sure of what Chaos Guardian exactly were care to fill us in?" Rukia asks

"Very well..." Rage says...

_Chaos Guardians were an organization formed in the universes by Deities of light after the formation of the Chaos Energy. The Chaos Guardians were committed to keeping the balance of Light and Darkness within all Universes. The Chaos Guardians were powerful and very hard to defeat but a great war came most worlds refer to it as The War of Shadows or something along those lines. This was a war against the Chaos Guardians and two races known as Arrancars and Hollows. The war lasted eon but eventually the darkness from the Arrancar and Hollows won and all of the Chaos Guardians were killed. However in a final attempt to protect the light the last Chaos Guardian released his energy into an entity which was within their stronghold. It was to be granted to whomever was deemed worthy._

"That is the legend of the Chaos Guardians." Rage says

"Okay but how did you become one if they all died?" Ichago asks

"A great story..." Rage chuckles

_I was a normal kid living on the edge of what is known as Westside City. I was normal for my world as everyone had their own special abilities. I had simple magic like others and my special power which was as always based off of ones personality was light... I would commonly stick up for those weaker then me or then the small group of jerks at my school._

_ When I was 15 I was training myself in the forest as I always did leaping from tree to tree when I felt a voice call for me... I followed it and I found an orb of energy within old ruins I had never seen in my life I approached the energy and it merged with my body knocking me out. When I woke up I was in a temple with a handful of people who wore The Chaos Guardian clothing from days of old. My grandfather loved telling me that legend. The spoke to me..._

"_Rage Raitogādian... we are the Chaos Guardians of old now long since gone that orb you found has chosen you as the Last Chaos Guardian... thus as a Chaos Guardian you must take on the duties of protecting the balance of Light and Darkness within the worlds... you will no longer be allowed on your world... you must go to the place known as Mobius to gather the physical forms of Chaos Energy The Chaos Emeralds."_

"So I did... I gained so much but it also cost me a normal life... I am stuck 15 forever, I cannot return to my true family and I am to protect the light at all costs. But when the Hollows found out the sent for Christain the Dark of Dark Mobius to finish me of... my guess is they thought I was not to big of a threat to them at first so they sent someone else to do their dirty work." Rage sighs

"Wow so you must have to enter a Shinigami like form a lot." Rukia says

"No I have never entered one..." Rage says

"But the Chaos Guardians had to enter one to access their energy so how can you do it in a simple human form?" Rukia asks

"I don't think I can enter a Shinigami form being a normal human being." Rage says "I understand I interfered with you jobs but... my gut told me what to do and I had to follow it..." Rage sighs before he gasps "Something is coming!"

"An Arrancar!" Ichago says

"Well I guess I lost the surprise element..." the man says appearing in traditional Arrancar clothing with a mask covering his left eye that spiked. He had dark black hair that was neatly straight and amber eyes.

"Who are you?" Rukia asks

"I am Arrancar 231 Kitsunaka..." he grins "and you all know why I am here... red head here killed my Hollow buddy so it's time I show him his place... lucky son of a bitch he is."

"Me?" Ichago asks

"No." Kitsunaka laughs and points at Rage who was still sitting looking down at the ground his blade had disappered and they were wondering what happened to it "HIM!"

"I will advise against that." Rage says "You have no idea who you are messing with."

"Oh I know alright! You're this new kid who has a very high spiritual pressure and power and quite the bounty by Aaron the new king so I came to take you out buddy."

"If you so desire..." Rage sighs getting up and looking at the man with a emotionless look. With a flash of light his clothing changes to his Chaos Guardian uniform and he summons the Blade of chaos with a flash of light and fire as always.

"I love the get up." Kitsunaka laughs "The Chaos Guardian wear is perfect it's like you think it will intimidate me trying to fake being some kind of lost member to a group long since dead!"

"I'm no fake." Rage says "I am Rage Raitogādian The Last Chaos Guardian..." Rage leaps for the Arrancar and attacks him with a Chaos Buster attack sending him back before using his hyper speed to grab him and throw him to the ground.

"You are nothing!" Kitsunaka says glaring at Rage with an energy ball before he yells "Cero" and throws it at him but Rage deflects it

"I am done playing around." Rage says as his blade glows a bright red "Darkness Stopper!" he yells as he moves so fast no one saw him run up and stab Kitsunaka right in the center of his head and rips the mask off at the same time. It had looked like he teleported but he moved so fast nothing could have seen it.

"Ack..." Kitsunaka coughs up some blood as Rage withdraws his blade "Impossible..." he pants

"I warned you." Rage says his weapon disappearing as he walks away and back to the other two "Sorry about that."

"Rage you need to come to the Soul Society with me and Ichago maybe the Soul Reapers can help you since we heard the Arrancars were joining up something called the Dark Legion maybe you will need help." Rukia

"How? I am not a Soul Reaper." Rage says

"But you have the form." Rukia says "Chaos Guardian's have the ability to take on all forms of anything light. I can use this glove to send you into a Soul Reaper form."

"Very well." Rage says "Let's do it."Ruika hits Rage in the head and he is separated into a new Soul Eater Form. He had his red hair and his clothing were the same black robes the other two were waring. The only difference was he had a scar on his right eye. His sword was over its normal one handed sword but a large two handed blade.

"Well this is different." Ruika says taking her glove off "Even your Sword responded to the change,"

"I see." Rage says his voice had a little bit of a rough higher tone to it kind of scratchy. "So this is what it feels like to be a Soul Reaper... now can you take me to this Soul Society now?"

"Oh yeah." Ruika says and opens a small portal and they follow through to see a group of people with their faces shadowed out by the large uniforms.

"Rukia you have turned a human into a Soul Reaper for what purpose then bring him to us?" they all ask in union

"There is more to this than you think he is not a normal person like you think." Rukia says

"Red head present yourself!" they says "State your name age and occupation."

Rage walks up a few steps "My name is Rage Raitogādian the last of the Chaos Guardians 15 years old."

"Wait a sec a Chaos Guardian here?" they ask

"I am here because of a group known as the Dark Legion... I heard they may be in it with the Hollows..." Rage says "I have been jumping through hoops trying to find where their stronghold is located."

"So what is it you have come to us for?" they ask

"I would like to ask for your assistance and cooperation with this issue would you be able to lend some hands to aid." Rage asks

"We may offer Rukia and Ichago Rage-kun." they say

"Thank you" Rage says with a bow

"Please if a large problem appears when fighting the Dark Legion call for us and we can send some backup Soul Reapers." they say and Rage leaves next to Rukia and head back to the normal world

"So what's up?" Ichago asks

"We aer going with him." Rukia says "The Soul Society guys wish for us to help Rage here out." she says as Rage returns to his body

"If you ever need to return take this." Rukia says as she hands a glove to Rage "It is my extra with the mark of the reaper." she explains "Hit yourself with this and you will enter that Soul Eater form."

"Thank you." Rage says as he switches it out with his normal right hand glove. "Okay let's move." Rage pulls out a Chaos Emerald "Chaos Control!" with that they were gone

**To be continued**


	5. Chapter 5: Stuck

Chapter 5: Stuck

Rage, Ruki and Ichago wake up from the Chaos Control and look around

"Huh what gives?" Rage asks himself

"what is it?" Ichago asks the red haired kid

"We're in The Realm Between... Castle Oblivion." Rage says

"What do ya mean?!" Rukia asks as Rage looks around the small place they were in

"Castle Oblivion its where we are... but what gives if I targeted Chaos Control for a different place?" Rage wonders

"That is because I brought you here..." a voice comes from nowhere as a figure in a black coat appears

"Who are you?" Rage asks

"My name..." the figure says putting his hood down "Is Saix of The Dark Legion and Organization XIII... I was ordered to deal with you..." he says as he summons Hollows and Heartless

"What the hell he can summon Hollows?" Rukia gasps

"And Heartless!" Rage says "If you think that will stop us you are mistaken!" Rage says summoning his weapon.

"You are foolish Rage... with out the form of a Soul Reaper you cannot access all your power." Siax says "Certainly you are aware of this."

"Told you..." Rukia says to Rage

"Well I guess it's a good thing you gave me that present Rukia." Rage chuckles as he hit's himself activating his Soul Reaper Form "Let's do this!" he yells and the three leap into battle killing what they can

"You will wander here forever!" Siax chuckles as more spawn "You cannot stop them from coming I will bring more and more."

"Well I guess it's a good thing we made it then." Kurai's voice comes as he, Sora and Riku run in the door with their Keyblades in hand "Although I have no idea who you are talking to but lets take him out and the Heartless."

"Come on!" Sora grunts as he attacks one.

"What do ya mean who he's talking to?!" Rage yells to Kurai

"We're Soul Reapers they cannot see us. They are not powerful enough," Rukia sighs

"Whatever let's just take care of things here!" Rage huffs killing another as he charges some Chaos Energy "Let the Fire's of Chaos force judgmen on all evil Chaos Inferno Judgement!" Rage yells as pillars of fire burn each of the Hollows and Heartless

"Wha-" Siax gasps

"Let the sands of time stop for my foes and let me strike without mercy! Time Chaos Strike!" Rage yells as a field of energy stop time for a few seconds and Rage uses it to slice Siax multiple times before it dies and everyone could move again when it happens Siax falls to the ground with his final breath

"What the hell just happened?" Ichago asks

"He just dropped dead?" Riku looks in surprise

"No." I killed him Rage says who was back in his normal form

"Rage when did you get here?" Kurai asks

"You know him?" Sora asks

"Sure do he was one of my best friends before I became a Keyblade wielder. Rage the last of the Chaos Guardians." Kurai says

"Well any friend of Kurai is a friend of mine!" Sora chuckles "Now when did you get here Rage?"

"I was here the whole time you just couldn't see me or my Soul Reaper pals." Rage says as Ichago returns to his body and Rukia enters the Gigai she uses.

"But how did Siax die?" Ichago asks "No one moved!"

"I did for like 5 seconds." Rage says "My Time Chaos stopped Time around me while I killed Siax."

"That explains a lot..." Ichago sighs

"Hay it kept him from summoning more Heartless and Hollows to ware us down." Rage says

"He has a point Ichago." Rukia says "I knew Chaos Guardians were powerful but this is amazing."

"uh..." Rage says to himself as the people around him fade and his eye lids feel heavy "What the hell?" he asks passing out

**Location: Somewhere in the Soul Society**

**Time: Mid-day**

Rage opens his eyes and finds himself laying on a table. "What the heck?" he wonder "What in the world?"'

"So you finally chose to wake up huh?" a man in a cloak hat and clogs says

"Who are you?" Rage asks

"My name is of no importance... that was quite the way to exhaust your powers." the man says

"what?" Rage questions the man "I was just in Castle Oblivion how am I here?!"

"That my friend was a dream... you were ambushed the minute you entered this place by Hollows... if it wasn't for Ichago and myself you'd be dead." the man says looking at a spiky red haired teenage boy with a large sword and black robes.

"Alright but why would you help me?" Rage asks

"I think I'd like to know how you can see us..." a female says

"What do ya mean?" Rage asks

"Ordinary Humans cannot see a Soul Reaper..." she says

"Well I am no ordinary human... I am Rage the Last Chaos Guardian..." Rage says,

"A Chaos Guardian?" Ichago asks "Rukia haven't you said something about them before?" he asks looking at the woman

"Chaos Guardians were a organization tasked with keeping the balance of Light and Darkness in all of the universes." Rukia says "But they have been long gone since their war with the Hollows and Arrancars."

"Look I am thankful you all helped me but I must be going... I have to find any clues on the Dark Legion." Rage says standing up

"You have beef with the Dark Legion?" the man in clogs asks

"Yeah... one of their members... Christain the Dark is my mortal enemy and not only that they destroyed my home world! Covered it in Darkness... I am going to make them pay for all the innocent lives that they have taken. I will not rest until they are all DEAD!." Rage grunts getting up

"A Chaos Guardian is no good without a Soul Reaper form..." Rukia says "They cannot access their powers in their normal bodies..."

"What do you mean by that?!" Rage yells "I have my Chaos Forms and I could knock you down in a cinch."

"You do not understand..." Rukia sighs "A Chaos Guardians power is so high that their normal bodies cannot regulate it all and they must enter a different form... that is why all Chaos Guardians have the powers of a Soul Reaper because with that form they can access all of their energy without their body or spirit being completely destroyed."

"Okay well if that's the case how can I enter a Soul Reaper form?" Rage asks them, Rukia responds by taking the glove on her right hand and smacking Rage with it forcing him out of his body. "what the hell was that for?!" Rage yells then he looks at hit body "GAH! Wha...I...am out of my body!" he gasps

"You're in that Soul Reaper for we mentioned. Since you're not a natural Soul Reaper whenever you enter this form your leave your normal body." the man in clogs says

"GRAAAAAA!" a loud roar is heard interrupting the gathering

"A Hallow!" Ichago says

"Not just one..." Rukia says looking at her phone "A shit load!"

"But why?!" Rage asks "Why would so many Hollows just now appear?!"

"Because Rage you're a Chaos Guardian and their Spiritual Energy is so high and special it is like a sirens song to Hollows when they give it away." Rukia says

"You sure know a lot about this stuff Miss Rukia." Rage says gripping his now two handed Blade of Chaos

"I am over 400 years old Rage I've been through stuff." Rukia says

"Well though I am only 15 I have been through some crazy shit myself!" Rage grunts killing a Hollow as it comes through a small portal "What are we going to do?!"

"Well I guess we have kill them!" Ichago says

"Fine by me!" Rage chuckles "It's been a while since I have had a decent fight!"

**To be continued**


End file.
